nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
NSW Trains Wiki:User Rights Policy
The User Rights Policy relates to the usage of user rights on the NSW Trains Wiki, and what User Rights should and should not be used for. Blocking *An administrator or bureaucrat must block as per the Blocking Policy. *Any administrator can contest a block, in which the discussion will take place at the Administrators noticeboard *An administrator must not block anther administrator or user with User rights. Instead, the user should be desysopped, which MUST have a community discussion at the Administrators noticeboard Protection of Pages *Pages must not be protected unless they are deemed to be of a high risk (Main Page) or are subject to high vandalism. *A Sysop-only protection should not be applied unless the page, template or file is deemed to be of large significance. *Temporary protection can be applied to a page for up to a fortnight in the case of heavy vandalism or edit warring. *Pages cannot be protected because they are unfinished. This is a wiki, all pages are unfinished and it is unnecessary to overprotect, as that limits this website's function to work as a wiki. CSS and JS *CSS and JS may be edited by an admin, when deemed necessary. *It is recommended that you test out major CSS and JS changes on a test wiki, to ensure that they function as expected. *An admin will not edit a person's personal CSS or JS page unless: ::a) It is their own personal CSS/JS page ::b) There is an obvious mistake in the coding ::c) If they are asked to *Any admin can challenge an edit to the site CSS/JS pages, the discussion for which will take place at the Administrators noticeboard MediaWiki messages *If an admin deems it necessary, they may freely edit MediaWiki pages *An admin should place custom code in a MediaWiki page if another user wishes to include HTML code on a userpage *Any admin may challenge an edit to a MediaWiki page by reverting the edit and starting a discussion on the respective talk page. Forum Administration *If a discussion is become heated, an admin should close the discussion and warn all the users involved *If a discussion is off-topic, and admin has the right to delete it *If an admin wishes to make major changes, they should propose it first at the Administrators noticeboard Rollback *When using rollback, only use it for vandalism edits. If you wish to undo one of your own edits or the edit of the only editor to a page, use the undo function so that you don't remove good-faith edits or all content (unless that's what you want to do) *If you think an edit is likely to cause dispute, leave a friendly message in the comments/talk page to notify other users that was what happened Abuse of rights *Please see the Administrators noticeboard if you see a user abusing their rights. Obtaining rights *Any user can apply for user rights, using the page NSW Trains Wiki:Requests for Permissions *If you have been blocked, you must wait the same number of months as the level on the blocking scale you received. (e.g. if you were blocked thrice, you must wait 3 months after the block expires to ask for rights) See Also * NSW Trains Wiki:Transport Administration Act, 1988 * NSW Trains Wiki:Manual of Style